An Afternoon with the Easy Bake
by StarlightMelodies
Summary: Dick and Wally and an Easy Bake oven is nothing but trouble. KF/Rob Rated T for boy/boy flirting.


**Title: An Afternoon with the Easy Bake**

**Summary: Dick and Wally and an Easy Bake oven is nothing but trouble. KF/Rob boy/boy flirting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Young Justice**_**. **

* * *

><p>It was just about three in the afternoon when Wally West ran to the extremely large front doors of Wayne Manor. The redheaded boy knocked excitedly on the doors bouncing on his toes with each furious knock. Behind the door Wally heard an 'I'll get it Alfred!' and a few seconds later the door was pulled back in mid-knock. Wally smiled at the raven haired boy in the door way. Dick's sunglasses were long forgotten by now leaving his brilliant blue eyes exposed whenever it was just him and Wally. Dick returned Wally's bright smile.<p>

"Hey, man . . . did you get it?" Wally asked eagerly bouncing on his feet in anticipation.

"Yeah, Wally, I asked Alfred to pick one up this morning." Dick said.

"Sweet! Where is it? Let's go!" The speedster said in a hurry.

"The kit-" Dick started before being cut off by Wally grabbing his hand, pulling Dick into his arms and running them into the kitchen as if they couldn't have walked the short distance. "Wally," the Boy Wonder said with an eye roll. "Was that really necessary? And put me down I'm not some blushing bride you're carrying through a doorway."

"Well you would make a cute bride Dick." Wally said in earnest of his best friend. Wally leaned into the boy in his arms and kissed Dick's nose. A rush of heat and color rose on the Robin's cheeks. "And now you're blushing, so I think you can sit there for a while."

"Wally put me down!" the younger boy demanded. "This is so not C-O-O-L."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Wally said as green eyes locked onto blue ones. Dick started to reach up, as if to push Wally's hair out of his eyes or stroke his cheek or something similar. A sharp hand smacked into the back of Wally's head causing him to drop the bird in his arms. Dick returned to a standing position and smirked at his friend in triumph.

"That." Robin said raising his brows for emphasis. "Look let's just do what you came here for."

"I came to hang out with you," Wally said. "I think that qualified as hanging out."

"No that was . . . well I don't know what it was actually." Dick scratched the back of his neck and looked at the floor.

"That totally qualifies- Oh my God! Dick is that it? That's it isn't it? It is perfect, God I can't believe you made Alfred go out and buy it, they must have thought he was some pervert or maybe that he had a granddaughter. I can't imagine the looks he probably got at the checkout." Wally rambled as he sped around to a counter where an Easy Bake Oven sat in all its shiny plastic glory.

"Yeah, that's it. Tell me again why we decided to get an Easy Bake Oven?" Dick inquired as he walked over to stand next to Wally. Both boys stared at the hunk of plastic sitting on the counter.

"Uh, because it is awesome?" was the redhead's intelligent reply. Really though what was Dick expecting from the boy who want to bake with a toy geared at little girls? Maybe he shouldn't be talking though considering he more than eagerly had agreed to the idea. Wally had suggested it the other night over at Mount Justice when a commercial had come on during one of the shows they were watching, and Dick had thought it was a great idea then.

"Well how could I possibly disagree with the astounding logic?" Dick replied sarcastically with a roll of his blue eyes.

"C'mon it'll be fun just wait and see. It's baking done in half the time of real baking and then you get to frost them yourself, think of all the frosting fun Dick, just think about it. Plus it is all basically chemistry and we all know I'm a whiz at that so it should be easy." An big silly smile spread across Wally's face, he knew just how to butter up the little bird.

"Fine just don't blame me when you screw it all up royally and start to pout." Robin said with a wave of his hand.

"I do not pout man, only girls pout." The speedster said with distaste his nose scrunching up.

"Well then you're one ugly girl." Dick no longer had all his attention on his conversation with Wally, now he was looking at the instructions for the toy sitting on the counter.

"That was uncalled for dude and hurtful. I think my heart just shattered. Did you hear it break?" Wally stood behind Dick, hand clutched to his chest presumably where his heart was.

"You're overreacting." Dick said brushing off the comment easily.

"I have emotions and feelings that I thought I could openly express in front of you, my supposed best friend, and that means I am overreacting." Wally said and Dick thought he really was acting like a girl.

"Ugh, you are so the girl in this relationship." Dick whispered under his breath turning around to face Wally.

"So says the blushing bride." Wally retorted poking Dick's nose with a long finger.

"Well I am most certainly not the one wearing the dress, that's you. I wear the pants around here and you've already worn a dress." Dick said with a chuckle.

"That was one time on a dare, a dare you gave me might I add Mr. High and Mighty." An eye roll was accompanied the statement.

"You shouldn't have made me drink water out of a god dammed bird bath then." Dick responded with a-very good- impersonation of the infamous Bat-glare.

"That was comedy gold." Wally said laughing at the memory. "You were in your costume and everything, it was adorable."

"I'm not adorable."

"You are so adorable." Wally brushed a few strands of hair out of Dick's face emphasizing his declaration.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"I am not."

"You so are."

"Screw you Wally West. Why don't you try vibrating through a wall again it might knock some sense into you, or maybe the blood loss with just shut you up for a while." Dick muttered, a pout on his lips, turning around back to the instructions, infuriated with his exasperating best friend.

"Aw, Dick, you're pouting." Wally said hugging his friend from behind with a big grin on his face. He kissed Dick's temple. "Go put an apron on woman it's baking time. You can't be pouting during that."

"I'm not the girl." Dick grumbled as he pushed Wally's arms off and plugged the Easy Bake into a socket in the wall.

"Whatever you say honey." Wally patted the younger boy's head with a condescending look.

The two teens set to work on playing with the Easy Bake Oven. All the pieces were surprisingly small, making Wally force Dick to do most of the work because his hands were smaller. The mix came out clumped together and sticky. Even with the mix coming out disappointing Wally tried to stick it in the toy oven. While it was baking Wally attempted to make frosting which came out just as unsatisfactory as the cake mix. When Dick pulled the pan out of the Easy Bake it was more powder than mixture and the frosting was watery. Wally was extremely upset with the outcome and slammed the little bowl of 'frosting' on the counter causing it to splash and most of it to land on his face.

"Don't be upset Wally," Dick said, "you tried and now you know never to play with girl's toys again. It was a lesson well learned."

"It could have been so awesome." Wally commented. He wiped some of the goo off his face with the back of his hand. Curiosity getting the better of the redhead, he brought the hand up to his mouth and had a lick. "Hey it actually kind of tastes like frosting. It's like frosting soda or something."

"Wally that sounds disgusting." Dick declared with distaste evident in his voice.

"It's really good. Here have a lick." Wally said holding out his hand to the Boy Wonder.

"I don't know if I should really do that." The dark haired boy remarked.

"C'mon Dick just a taste." He coaxed. Instead of tasting the sample on the outstretched hand Dick took a step forward. Standing on his tiptoes to make up for the height difference, Dick licked the freckled check. Heat rushed into the speedsters face turning his cheeks, nose, and ears an endearing shade of bright pink. Dick sniggered at the reaction he lured out from the older teen.

"What do you say we go smash this thing out back?" Dick suggested.

"Can we get some tools?" Wally retorted with raised eyebrows.

"Sure thing princess." Dick said patting Wally's hand.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Wally asked cleaning his face off, grabbing the Easy Bake and Dick all in a flash. "Let's go vent out our frustration on this piece of crap." Both boys smiled and walked out of the kitchen hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is my first <strong>_**Young Justice**_** as well as boy/boy fic (even if it wasn't a graphic sex scene or something). It is mainly just a bunch of flirting and fluff but I am proud of it. I got this idea while watching an episode of Young Justice and an Easy Bake Oven commercial came on and I thought 'Gee what if Wally and Dick went and got an Easy Bake' thus this was born. I hope you enjoyed reading An Afternoon with the Easy Bake as much as I did writing it. **


End file.
